


Hit and Miss

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: "You... certainly missed... me. Oh!" Merry pushes higher, harder, and Frodo's words cut off with a sharp barking cry. Merry laughs as he moves, the sound both breathless and amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 17th, 2006.

Across the floor is scattered several items. First there is Merry's pack, discarded just inside the round green door. In the foyer is Merry's cloak, and at the threshold of the parlor is both Merry and Frodo's weskits, somehow tangled together. Half of Frodo's shirt hangs from the edge of the table, and one cuff is caught under Merry's foot.

Frodo's not aware of any of that, however. His current thoughts revolve around how grateful he is the table is sturdy. Otherwise it might not hold his and Merry’s combined weights. Even so, the legs scrape now and again against the tiled floor, encouraged to do so by Merry’s enthusiastic thrusts, and Frodo has to grasp the edge with the both of his hands, lest he be shoved off the far side.

"You... certainly missed... me. Oh!" Merry pushes higher, harder, and Frodo's words cut off with a sharp barking cry. Merry laughs as he moves, the sound both breathless and amused.

"Seems to me I didn't miss at all, cousin." 

Head tumbling back to thump against the solid wood of the tabletop, all Frodo can manage in reply is to tighten his thighs around Merry's waist. A silent yet wholehearted agreement.

~fin~


End file.
